Amitié
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Une amitié très forte pour Steve et Danno. Il fait partie de sa vie et des sentiments arrivent.. [Complet]
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **_un peu de tendresse entre [ Steve / Danno ] sur ce texte complet. Une review me redonnera le sourire pour ce texte. Il y en aura des dizaines dans les jours qui vont suivre. Merci, aux fidèles qui me lisent encore. _

**Amitié **

Je me lève de mon siège et je vois Danno qui me suit du regard. Je frémis à chaque fois que je le vois. Au boulot, à la maison ou à la plage d'Hawaii. Mon cœur bat à la chamade et je tiens beaucoup à Danny ( Danno) depuis qu'on fait équipe à five-0. Combien de fois on se sauve la vie mutuellement ? Cent fois, je dirais. Je secoue la tête, car il est trois heures du matin et nous discutons sur notre avenir à five-0.

L'alcool coule à flot dans mes veines et je divague un peu sur notre conversation. J'aime beaucoup Danny n'a jamais eu de chance dans sa vie de couple sauf avec sa poupée. Sa fille. Sa princesse et je suis son oncle par intérim. Je bois un dernier verre et je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-Danno...On a du boulot demain...dis-je, en luttant contre mon égo.

-Danno ? Tiens, tu dis le surnom de ma princesse ? Ma fille ? Sympa !

-C'est un compliment, banane ! Suggérais-je, en posant mon verre sur la table.

-Je sais, je suis taquin. Tu me connais...Me dit-il, dans un souffle devant mon égard.

Légèrement, je tremble un peu et Danno me donne sa main gauche pour me réchauffé. Enfin, ma main qui est froide. D'habitude, j'ai le sang chaud et ce soir, ce n'est pas le cas. Mes émotions me jouent des tours. Mon ego n'est jamais satisfait sexuellement et ma solitude me pèse énormément chez moi. Bref, je me sens mal :

-Steve, ça va ? Me demande, Danny.

-Hum, oui Danno. J'ai été perdu dans mes pensées…..Désolé.

-Notre amitié est loyale Steve. Je te connais comme ma poche !

-Moi aussi, tu es important pour moi, Danno, tête de pioche !

Il me sourit et je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. Il s'accroche à moi comme de la glu et m'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre. Danno fait partie de ma vie. Le petit blond aux yeux d'azur comme l'océan m'est précieux...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Bonsoir, voici la suite de " l'Amitié" pour ****Ptitepointe2** qui m'a donnée l'envie d'écrire la suite qui n'a pas été prévu, mais bien là…^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire beaucoup et n'hésite pas à lire mes autres chapitres. Bientôt, une nouvelle histoire de Hawaii fera son apparition. ^^ Bonne lecture ! Il s'agit d'une seconde partie. La troisième sera la fin qui sera mise en ligne, mercredi soir.

* * *

Danny me ramène à la maison, après une dure journée de travail au sein de l'équipe. Je n'ai pas pu sauvé cet homme. Cet homme qui a été tué sous mes yeux pendant la transaction. Je m'en veux beaucoup et Danno a vu que j'ai bu, dans mon bureau. Je m'en veux beaucoup et j'ignore si, je vais survivre à cela. Je me sens si seul, quand je reviens du job à la maison de mon père qui est mort, il y a quelques mois.

Je me remets à boire, car je me sens terrible seul - pour un homme - c'est la seule solution. Danny me pose sur mon lit et m'enlève les vêtements que je porte et je me mets à rire devant le blond qui a de la peine pour mon égard. Pourquoi je vis ? Pourquoi je pleure en silence sachant que Danny est toujours là pour moi ? Je ne suis qu'une enveloppe charnelle qui n'a pas de femme à la maison qui m'attends, le soir.

* * *

Danny m'enlève les chaussures et j'enlève ma chemise à carreau tellement que j'ai chaud. L'alcool augmente le degré de ma température corporelle et je sue beaucoup au niveau de mon front. J'ai terriblement chaud et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour avouer mes sentiments envers mon meilleur ami qui boite encore à cause d'une ancienne affaire qui a mal tourné :

"Danno...Appelais-je, d'une voix faible et ivre.

-Steve, tu pues l'alcool. A quoi tu joues ? Hein ? Me râle-t-il, devant mon regard abattu.

-J'en ai marre, Danno. Je me sens comme un con qui n'arrive pas a sauvé des vies !

-Putain, comment tu peux dire ça ?** STEVE !** Nous sommes avec toi, moi en premier !

_**-Mmh, **_tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens actuellement, Danno.

Je soupire et Danny ne me quitte pas du regard. Je suis en torse nu et j'ai encore du sang de la victime sur mes poitrines et le blond sait que l'alcool ne va pas m'arranger les choses. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'échoue dans mes missions à haut risques, mais rien ne va en ce moment dans ma vie. Je l'aime, putain, mais comment lui dire ? J'ai peur de sa réaction et qu'il me rejette par la suite….


	3. Chapter 3

**Amitié 3/3**

**Note : Désolée, ceci est affreusement court...J'espère que tu aimeras quant même. **

**Bonne lecture, à toi :)**

* * *

Toujours à bout de souffle, je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche et je tremble de tout mon corps. Quoique je fasse. Quoique je dise. Danno ne me croira pas à mes paroles et ni à mes sentiments. Intérieurement, je souffre à l'intérieur de mon estomac et mon coeur bat à la chamade depuis qu'il retire mes habits. Un par un. Je n'ai jamais été heureux dans ma vie de couple avec une femme, quelconque. Rousse, brune, blonde et châtains. Bref, un véritable calvaire depuis la mort de mon père et depuis que mes parents ont été séparés. Bref, la galère totale.

Bien sûr, je ne suis qu'un idiot de croire que mes sentiments vont changer quelque chose entre nous deux. L'alcool me fait toujours de l'effet, mais j'ai déjà moins chaud. Je n'ai jamais volé de ma vie, mais je ne veux pas brisé le coeur de Danno. Je ne suis pas un monstre, mais je suis incapable de bouger, actuellement.

Pour, me faire réagir Danny m'embrasse sur la bouche pour que j'ai une réaction. Mes yeux sont écarquillées et aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Surtout que, je pue l'alcool à pleins nez. Pauvre Danno. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ce soir ? J'ai le poids de mes épaules qui tombent légèrement, depuis qu'il m'a embrassé. Lui ? Qui fait le premier pas ? Cela est très rare, je ne pensais pas qu'il ressentait cela pour moi. Punaise, demain au travail, rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, je l'embrasse à mon tour et nous passons la soirée ainsi jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Après ce court baiser, je file sous la douche, car je pue de ma journée de travail et j'ai besoin de sommeil...Danny reste sans voix et s'endort sur le lit.

* * *

**Une review pour cette fin, si mignonne ? **

**Merci encore pour les reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir !**

**Cela m'aide, pour les prochains Steve / Danny qui seront en ligne vendredi. * coeur qui bat***


End file.
